


Realize x Malice: A Crossover Fic

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Prison, Romance, Slow Burn, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Ichika Hoshino, captain of the Royal Guard. Cardia Beckford, daughter of Isaac, the greatest scientist to have ever lived. When Hoshino is sent to capture Cardia, their lives unexpectedly intertwine, and neither will ever be the same.What if Leonhardt was female & also had a route? A Collar x Malice/Code Realize Crossover fic.
Relationships: Ichika Hoshino & Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll see a lot of dialogue here that’s straight from the game’s Prologue, but set in a different context. Enjoy!

She has brought four military automobiles, one escort transport, 22 soldiers, and trained military dogs, all to capture the monster.  
Ichika Hoshino sits in the lead automobile, before stepping onto the cold ground. Then, she looks at the mansion. Her sword sits an her hip, ready to be drawn at any moment.  
“Captain Hoshino! We have surrounded the mansion!” one of the guards says.  
“Excellent work,” Hoshino replies. “Anyone attempting to leave the building is to be captured.”  
“Yes ma’am!” the guard replies, saluting Captain Hoshino. Hoshino returns the soldier’s salute, and then turns to the mansion before her. It looks abandoned, but if this is where the monster lives, it would be foolish to make such an assumption. So far, though, the initial reports regarding this place have been correct.  
“So, this is where the monster has made its den…” says Captain Hoshino. She is not eager to complete this mission, not in the least because a search-and-capture operation such as this does not normally fall under her purview.  
She furrows her brow. She had received a communication from Finis through her Aether communication device, and the message had said the following: “Capture the monster that hides within a mansion in Wales. It may already be dead. If so, quickly dispose of the body. However, if there is a chance that it still lives, it must be captured at all costs.” Shortly after this message was sent, a device was delivered that could supposedly detect the monster.  
_This mission is probably of little importance to Finis,_ Hoshino thinks to herself. _If it had been, Finis would have sent one of his pawns from his special task force, Twilight, to carry it out instead._ She sighs. _There’s just so little information. What is this “monster”?_ She remembers the communication she received from Finis, and says aloud, “’The creature’s touch causes flesh to melt and fall away’…Is this meant to be taken literally?” _Or perhaps it’s some figure of speech…_ But there’s no way to know for sure—Hoshino had asked Finis for clarification multiple times, but he had never responded.  
She sighs again, suddenly resolute. “There is no use in brooding over it,” she says aloud.  
At that moment—  
“Captain! We are prepared to enter,” says one of the soldiers. “But Captain…We’re only going to be facing a single target, aren’t we? Do we really need all this security?”  
Hoshino turns to the soldier. “We have no idea what we are facing, only that it is a ‘monster’. As the swords of Her Majesty, we cannot risk failure. We will take any and all necessary precautions and avoid any possible missteps. That is how a knight prepares for battle.”  
“Yes, ma’am! Sorry, ma’am!” replies the soldier.  
Hoshino nods in acknowledgement, and turns to the troops. They seem prepared. She gives them a small nod. “All soldiers, remain at full alertness. Squad one leads the way inside, followed by squads two and three!”  
And with that, they enter the mansion.  
The soldiers kick down the door, and they and their dogs rush into the mansion.  
“All clear over here!” one soldier shouts.  
“This room is clear, too!” shouts another.  
With that, Hoshino follows the soldiers inside. Around her, her men spread out, slowly taking over the mansion. But so far, they haven’t found the monster.  
Just as Hoshino steps forward, the small device given to her by Finis emits a sharp sound.  
She motions to a few of her soldiers. “Follow me,” she orders, and they come with their dogs behind her. The device continues to squeal, until they are in front of a particular door.  
“It’s in here,” Hoshino realizes at that moment.  
She switches the device off to quiet that loud beeping, slipping it into her pocket. They, she motions to the troops following her. They nod, and take positions near the door.  
After a moment, she gives the signal.  
They break down the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see a lot of dialogue here that’s straight from the game’s Prologue, but set in a different context. Enjoy!

Inside, the room is dimly lit by a skylight. But the light doesn’t comfort Hoshino—instead, it makes her feel uneasy. She looks around the room. It is filled with dolls, and because of the dim light, they are unsettling rather than cute.  
And then, she notices it.  
The shadow of a person can be seen sitting in a chair in the center of the room. The shadow doesn’t move, even as Hoshino’s soldiers surround it, their guns drawn.  
Could this mean…  
“…Is it dead?” asks Hoshino aloud.  
In response to her question, one of her soldiers approaches the chair.  
And then, the shadow slowly raises its head.  
Right in that moment, the clouds above part, letting light into the room, and the shadow comes into view for the first time.  
Long, glossy hair. Melancholy eyes, slowly opening. Her skin is flawless, and that combined with her symmetrical face makes her resemble a doll. Everything about her seems oddly mystical.  
Then, the girl blinks once, slowly. Her blank eyes take in her surroundings. At seeing this, Hoshino, and several others, gasp involuntarily.  
“This beautiful girl…is the monster?” Hoshino says, shocked. _This can’t possibly be right._  
Another soldier seems to share Hoshino’s confusion. “This is the monster…?” he says. He turns to Hoshino. “Captain! Is this girl what we were sent here to capture?!”  
“Y-Yes.” Hoshino says, trying to hold back her disbelief. “It’s hard to believe…but this seems to be the case.”  
“I was expecting something more…monstrous,” replies the solider, “but she’s just a girl…”  
“Idiot! Don’t let your guard down!” another soldier says.  
One of the dogs growls at the girl—the monster. Then, it barks loudly, and leaps at her before Hoshino can do anything to stop it.  
Then, the monster speaks. “Stop…” she says. Her voice is soft, and afraid. At once Hoshino feels sympathetic towards her. Surely, this is just a mistake; surely—  
The dog leaps on the girl, and bites her. But then—  
The dog yelps and jumps back.  
“H-Hey, what’s wrong?!” one of the soldiers asks in confusion.  
And suddenly, the dog’s mouth begins to melt.  
It drops and falls away. The dog’s head and neck begin to crumble, and the oozing mass of flash fizzles.  
With that, the dog drops to the ground. It writhes in agony for a moment, and then it stops moving.  
“Wh-What in God’s name…” the soldier says.  
Then, the monster speaks again.  
“It died…because of me…” she says ever so softly.  
But the soldiers are too horrified to listen to her. They back away from the dog’s body. “Watch out!” one of them cries. “It really is a monster!”  
“Don’t move!” another says. “Move and I’ll shoot!” Then, he turns to the other soldiers. “Surround her, but keep your distance. She can kill you with a touch!”  
Hoshino writhes with anger at that last statement. “Compose yourselves, soldiers!” she says. “Never point your weapon at a lady!”  
“But, Captain!” the soldier protests. “We have to do something to protect ourselves. You have to realize that…!”  
“Of course I understand,” says Hoshino, closing her eyes. “I saw what happened here with my own eyes. I doubt I’ll forget it anytime soon. But calm down. Look. She doesn’t look like she’ll try to resist.”  
And so, the monster walks out with Hoshino and the other soldiers, into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The monster is silent all the way to the castle, only looking down, her face downcast. Hoshino looks at her, examining the monster.  
She has long, flowing brown hair that falls past her shoulders. She is wearing a beautiful, frilly, cream-colored dress. _I still can’t believe this is the monster. She’s so beautiful…_  
Cardia catches Hoshino staring at her, and Hoshino looks away, a little embarrassed.  
The rest of the ride goes by quietly, and soon, they reach the castle.  
The guards take the monster to the dungeon. “Guard her in shifts for the night,” Hoshino orders. “Twilight will come and poison-proof the cell tomorrow, but until then, be vigilant!”  
“Yes Captain Hoshino!” they reply.  
And with that, Hoshino goes home for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hoshino goes to the dungeon, to question the monster.  
Earlier, members of Twilight had come and poison-proofed the bars of her cell, making it so that she can’t escape. Hoshino has no idea how they did it, but quite frankly, it doesn’t matter.  
She approaches the monster, and sits opposite of her, peeking through the bars of the monster’s cell.  
Cardia looks at her, and asks the same question she has asked every morning since she was taken here. “Why am I here? What do you want?”  
Hoshino starts to give the usual answer, but at the last moment, she changes her mind, and says “All I know is that you are needed here at the castle,” she says in reply. “And so, you must be kept alive so you can serve your purpose.”  
Tears start to fall from Cardia’s eyes, and they burn the ground below her as they fall. “Why…do you need me? Why can’t you just let me go?!”  
“I can’t do that,” Hoshino says, closing her eyes. “I will never betray my queen.”  
And so, she switches to the usual inquiry of questions. “Do you know the source of your poison?”  
“I told you, it has something to do with the Horologium on my chest, though I don’t know what.”  
“And what of your father, Isaac Beckford?”  
“He told me to wait at the mansion for him to return. That’s all I know!” Cardia replies, tears springing from her eyes.  
“I see,” says Hoshino with a sigh. She stands up. “Well, that’s all for today, monster—“  
“Cardia. My name is Cardia.”  
“I see,” says Hoshino. “Cardia. That’s all for today.”  
And with that, Hoshino returns to the throne room.  
“Well, Captain Hoshino? Were you able to get any new information out of the monster?” says Queen Victoria.  
“She claims to not know anything, my queen.” Hoshino says, standing at attention. “But I’m sure she’ll break any day now.”  
“Good work,” says Queen Victoria. “After she gives us the necessary information, we will deliver her to Finis.”  
Hoshino’s eyes widen. “Finis…what does he want with her?”  
“Oh, to use the monster for some plans within Twilight,” says the queen. “Do not concern yourself with such matters.”  
But this answer does concern Hoshino. _Is this all Finis wants? To…use the monster?_  
She thinks about Cardia’s crying face, and at that moment, she knows she has to do something.  
_I won’t let this happen._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, when Hoshino goes to question the monster, she has a very different plan in mind.  
Cardia looks up as Hoshino approaches. “I told you, I don’t know the answer to your questions.”  
“We’re not doing that today,” Hoshino answers. Then, she says, “You are wanted by Finis, the leader of Twilight.”  
“Twilight…?”  
“Yes. He wants to use you for something. And if I know Finis, it won’t be anything good.”  
“I…see.”  
“And I can’t just set back and let this happen. I won’t let Finis use you,” Hoshino says resolutely. And so, she opens the door to Cardia’s cell.  
Cardia’s eyes widen.  
“I’m letting you go.”  
Cardia gasps. “I thought…you said you could never betray your queen?”  
“Being loyal to my queen and being loyal to Finis are two very different things,” Hoshino responds. “And now that I know Finis’ true intentions, I know I can’t just sit back and let this happen to you.”  
Cardia looks at Hoshino in shock. “Thank you, but…I…have nowhere to go, Captain Hoshino,” Cardia says, tears falling from her eyes. “My only safe haven was the mansion in Wales, and I have no idea how to get back there.”  
Hoshino hadn’t realized this before, but now that it’s been spoken, it’s clear as day.  
“in that case…” Hoshino says after a moment’s hesitation, “…Come with me to my home,” she says. “We’ll figure out what to do with you from there.”  
“Oh!” Cardia says. “Thank you.” Then, “Where do you live?”  
“Just in a modest home in Steel London,” Hoshino replies. “But we’ll have to be quick if we don’t want to alert the guards.”  
“Ok,” Cardia replies, resolute. “We can do this!”  
Hoshino looks at Cardia’s determination, and can’t help but think of how cute she looks like that…but why is Hoshino thinking about that right now?  
She shakes her head, trying to focus. “C’mon. Let’s go, before you’re missed at the castle.”  
And so, they sneak out of the castle, and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Before long, Hoshino and Cardia arrive at Hoshino’s home. She opens the door, letting Cardia in.  
“It’s not much, but it’s home,” she says. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”  
Hoshino’s home is simple decorate, with only a few basic necessities surrounding it. Hoshino works long hours, so her home isn’t very elaborate, but it works as a place to sleep after a long day.  
Cardia smiles. “It looks lovely. Thank you for having me.”  
“Of course,” Hoshino replies. “I’ll get started on dinner.” She then realizes something, and turns to Cardia. “Do you…eat?”  
“I don’t need to, but I can, as long as the utensils are poison-proofed in some way.”  
“Poison-proofed…” Hoshino strokes her chin thoughtfully. “I’ll have to look into that.”  
“You really don’t have to—“ Cardia begins to protest.  
“No. I think that I shall. It’s no trouble.”  
“Well, alright,” Cardia says in reply.  
“For now, I’ll just make dinner for myself. Once I figure out how to poison-proof some things for you, you can eat with me. Ok?”  
“Alright!” Cardia says.  
And so, Hoshino begins preparing dinner. It’s a simple meal—just some chicken, rice, and beans—that doesn’t take long to prepare.  
Soon enough, Hoshino is eating at the table, sitting across from Cardia.  
“I’m sorry…” Cardia says suddenly.  
Hoshino blinks in surprise. “Whatever for?”  
“For…being me,” Cardia replies. “If I wasn’t a monster…perhaps we would be able to eat together.  
“You’re not a monster,” Ichika says. “Or, if you are, you’re the most beautiful monster I’ve ever laid eyes on, that’s for sure.”  
Cardia blushes.  
“And anyway, it’s not your fault you have this poison,” Hoshino says resolutely. “You can’t be called a monster for doing something you can’t control. Understand?”  
“Ok,” Cardia replies.  
Hoshino finishes her dinner, and she quickly washes the plate in the sink, then putting it away. “Go ahead; you can sleep in my bed; I’ll take the couch in the sitting room.”  
Cardia protests. “You really don’t have to—“  
Hoshino smiles. “I want to. Please, let me accommodate you.”  
Cardia nods.  
“Good. Let me show you where my room is.”  
The two walk upstairs, and Hoshino shows her guest to the bedroom. Cardia goes to the bed, and lies down, hesitant. Then, she relaxes, and gets comfortable.  
“Good night,” Hoshino says.  
“Good night,” Cardia replies.  
With that, Hoshino closes the door.  
Cardia tries to get comfortable on the bed, but she finds that the scent of it…it reminds her so much of Captain Hoshino.  
A blush rises to Cardia’s face. Why is she thinking about these things?  
With that, she gets comfortable, and eventually drifts of to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know in the canon if Cardia’s in one place for too long her poison will fill the room & everyone in it will die. I’m ignoring that part of canon for the sake of this story. If you don’t like that…well, why are you reading fanfiction, then? ;)

The next morning, Hoshino wakes up on the couch in her sitting room, and at first, she’s confused as to what she’s doing there.  
Then, she remembers the previous night—setting Cardia free, and bringing the girl to her own home, where she’s currently sleeping in Hoshino’s bed upstairs.  
_I…betrayed Finis._  
Her heart pounds in her chest. _What will Finis do to me when he finds out?_  
She tries to relax. _He won’t find out. And I’ll do everything in my power to make sure of it._  
With that, she starts making breakfast.  
Cardia is summoned downstairs by the smell of food cooking. She smiles when she sees Hoshino. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning! Did you sleep well?”  
Cardia hesitates. “Well…”  
Hoshino looks at her, and gives her a teasing glance. “Out with it.”  
“Right!” Cardia replies. “I just had a hard time making sure not to burn your pillow with my poison. That’s all.”  
“I see,” Hoshino says. “Well, I’m going to do everything in my power to make that easier for you from now on.”  
Cardia blinks in surprise. “Thank you, Captain Hoshino!”  
Hoshino laughs. “You don’t have to call me that anymore. Just Hoshino is fine. Or Ichika.”  
“Ichika…” Cardia tries saying Hoshino’s first name. It comes rather easily, and she nods. “Alright. I’ll call you Ichika.”  
“Good,” Ichika responds.  
And with that, Ichika finishes making breakfast, putting it on the table.  
At first, she eats with relative silence, knowing that Cardia can’t join her in partaking of the meal. Then, Cardia unexpectedly speaks.  
“Will you…be going to work at the castle?”  
Ichika’s surprised by her question, but she tries not to show it. “Yes. I will.”  
“Will they…know I’m gone?”  
“Yes,” Ichika says, “but they won’t know to look here. So you’ll be safe.”  
Cardia turns away. “Alright…”  
“Hey,” Ichika says, and waits for Cardia to turn back to face her. “Trust me. You’ll be fine. Ok?”  
Cardia nods. “Ok. I trust you.”  
Hearing Cardia say she trusts her makes Ichika’s heart soar for a precious moment. She smiles. “Good.”  
With that, Ichika finishes eating, and soon heads to the castle for work.  
At the castle, everyone is abuzz with the news that the monster has escaped. No one knows where it went—except Ichika, of course—and the people are worried. But Ichika is the calmest one among them—she knows that even if Cardia had escaped on her own, she would never hurt anyone.  
That evening, alchemist Victor Frankenstein comes to demand the queen take him and Lupin’s posse off the wanted list, demanding that they instead offer them protection. Surprisingly, the queen accepts Frankenstein’s offer, and that gives Ichika an idea.  
As Frankenstein turns to leave, Ichika says, “My queen. I must ask one question of this man before he goes!”  
Queen Victoria smiles. “Of course, Captain Hoshino.”  
Ichika approaches Frankenstein. Then, she whispers in his ear, “I live at 422 Baker Street and am in need of your scientific expertise. Please, come help me today at 5:15pm.”  
Frankenstein nods in response, which floods Ichika with relief.  
With that, the rest of the day goes by fairly quickly, and Ichika hurries home to tell Cardia the good news.  
“Cardia!” Ichika says when she enters.  
Cardia jumps from where she was sitting on the couch. “Yes?”  
“An alchemist is coming here tonight to look at your poison. We may be able to poison-proof some things in my home for you.”  
Cardia’s eyes widen. “Really?”  
“Really.”  
A knock sounds at the door.  
Ichika’s eyes widen. “That must be him!”  
She opens the door, and sure enough, it’s Frankenstein. Ichika gives him a smile. “Thank you for coming.”  
“My pleasure. What seems to be the trouble?”  
Ichika shakes her head. “It’s not me, it’s her,” she gestures to Cardia. “She’s the ‘monster’.”  
Frankenstein’s eyes widen. “The poisonous monster that escaped from the castle?”  
“Yes. I want to see if you can nullify her poison, or at the very least, poison-proof some basic household objects. Can you do that?”  
Frankenstein nods. “Let me examine her, and I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Good,” Ichika responds.  
For the next two hours, Frankenstein does a thorough examination of Cardia in her poison.  
“Well?” Ichika says when he’s done.  
“I can poison-proof a few objects now,” he says.  
Ichika’s eyes widen. “Wonderful! Please, go ahead.”  
It takes Frankenstein another hour to poison proof a pillow, some eating utensils, and a few plates. While he’s doing that, Ichika starts to prepare dinner. After putting the meal in the oven, Ichika looks upon Frankenstein’s process with joy, happy that she and Cardia will finally eat together soon.  
Once Frankenstein finishes, Ichika says, “Thank you so much.”  
“Of course,” he replies. “And I won’t tell anyone that you’re hiding the monster—“  
“Cardia. Her name is Cardia.”  
“Ah, I see. Cardia. I won’t tell anyone about her.”  
Ichika smiles. “Thank you very much.”  
And with that, Frankenstein leaves to return to Lupin’s gang.  
Ichika turns to Cardia. “Shall we eat?” Ichika asks, excited.”  
Cardia smiles. “Yes, please.”  
And so, Ichika gets the food out of the oven.  
“Roast chicken and biscuits!” she announces proudly. “I hope you enjoy.”  
Cardia takes a bite of the biscuit. “Oh!” she says happily. “It’s so light and fluffy.” She takes a bite of the chicken. “And this is so juicy and delicious! I haven’t eaten food like this in…” Her voice trails off. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever eaten food like this.”  
Ichika’s eyes widen. “Really?”  
“I’ve been waiting for my father to return for so long…I can’t even remember,” Cardia says softly. But then, she smiles. “But it’s good I get to experience this now.”  
Ichika smiles back. “I’m glad.”  
The two continue eating, Cardia greatly enjoying the food. Soon enough, they both finish. Ichika escorts Cardia up to bed. “Good night, Cardia.”  
Cardia smiles. “Good night, Ichika.”  
And so, Ichika goes downstairs to sleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Ichika prepares breakfast for herself and Cardia, humming with pleasure as she does.  
Cardia eventually comes downstairs to partake of the meal, using the newly poison-proofed objects to eat. They eat together happily, enjoying each other’s company.  
Then, Ichika goes to work at the castle.  
The first thing that happens is Finis, unexpectedly, visits the queen.  
Finis approaches the queen, bowing. “The monster still has not been found,” he says, his voice steely. “I expected more to be done to find the monster and capture her again.”  
“I’m afraid I have devoted all the resources I possibly can to finding the monster,” says Queen Victoria. “Nothing more can be done yet, Finis.”  
“I see. How disappointing,” Finis responds.  
In that moment, Ichika realizes that she may have before her a rare opportunity to question Finis, and unmask his plans. So, “What are your plans for the monster?” Ichika finds herself asking.  
Finis turns to her, and laughs. “She will be the stepping stone to create a god of a new world.”  
Ichika’s eyes widen. “A god…?”  
“Yes,” says Finis. “The Horologium on her chest is a source of infinite energy. That energy will be used as a source of power for the god of the new world!”  
Ichika’s eyes widen. “You’re mad!”  
“No, I’m not,” Finis says matter-of-factly. “You’re just too small-minded to understand.”  
And with that, he leaves the throne room.  
Ichika has to stop herself from shaking with rage. This is what Finis had planned for Cardia? To use her, like one would use a knife to cut or a fork to eat? Is she nothing more than an object to Finis?  
_She means much more than that to me. Because I…_  
“Captain Hoshino?” says Queen Victoria.  
The queen’s voice brings Ichika back to reality. “Yes, my queen,” she says, bowing.  
“Please escort the next visitor into my throne room.”  
“Of course, my queen.”  
All throughout the rest of the day, Ichika finds herself thinking of Cardia, and of Finis’ intention to use her and nothing more. It makes Ichika’s blood boil, and it takes her until the end of the long day to calm herself.  
Finally, the day ends, and she heads back to her home.  
Cardia looks up at Ichika as she enters the house. “Welcome back.”  
“Thank you,” Ichika says with a smile. Hearing Cardia’s voice helps her calm down, at least a little.  
Then, Ichika remembers Finis’ words, and her smile fades. Cardia seems to sense something’s amiss, and asks, “What’s wrong?”  
Ichika closes her eyes, then opens them again. “I discovered Finis’ plans for you today.”  
Cardia’s eyes widen. “Finis…”  
“The man who sent me to capture you in the first place.” Ichika clenches her fist. “He told myself and the queen that your Horologium is an energy source, and he only intends to use your power and nothing else.”  
Cardia blinks in shock. “My power…”  
“Yes.” Ichika responds. “But I won’t let this happen.”  
After a moment’s hesitation, she speaks again. “I…love you, Cardia,” Ichika says resolutely, “and I won’t let Finis use you for his own purposes. That I can promise you.”  
“Love…?” Cardia asks.  
“Yes,” Ichika says. “Every time I think about you, my heart soars. I want to know what you’re doing, and how you’re feeling, and so much more. And I wish—no, I _long_ —to touch you, and be touched by you.”  
Cardia looks away. “My father said…I must never know love. Because I’m a monster.”  
“Well, your father was wrong about one thing at least,” Ichika says, determined. “You’re not a monster. And you, certainly, are more deserving of love than anyone I know,” Ichika says gently. “So, will you let me love you?”  
Cardia looks at Ichika in shock, and then turns away. “Let me…consider it,” she says. “My father’s words…I can’t get them out of my head. It won’t be easy for me…to love you.”  
“Even if it won’t be easy, I know it’ll be worth trying,” Ichika says confidently. “But please, think about it.”  
Cardia nods.  
“Good,” Ichika responds with a smile. “Now, I’m going to go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Cardia smiles. “Good night, Ichika.”  
And so, Ichika heads to bed, her heart pounding in nervousness.  
_I told Cardia that I love her…_  
That thought keeps playing in her head as she goes to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Cardia finds herself lying awake, unable to sleep.  
She’s thinking about what Ichika said—that Ichika loves her, even though Cardia is a monster. It’s an event she never could have seen happening to her, and it makes her heart pound.  
_Love…_  
The thought causes a ticklish feeling to form in her chest, something she can’t quite place.  
_Someone loves me._  
She never would have thought it possible—only her father seemed to show any sort of affection for her, and everyone else hated her, called her a monster who destroyed everything she touched. And even if she wanted to deny their words, she couldn’t, because of the poison deep within her body.  
So, to hear that someone actually loves her…it’s a revolutionary thought.  
Cardia closes her eyes. She knows this won’t be easy, especially because of the poison in her body.  
_But I think…I would like to try to love._  
With that thought in her head, Cardia falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Ichika makes breakfast, happy to be making a meal for herself and Cardia. Cardia soon comes downstairs, and soon enough, they’re eating at the table.  
“I thought about what you said,” Cardia says.  
Ichika’s heart leaps. “I see. And?”  
Cardia looks up at Ichika shyly. “I think…I would like to try. To love you.”  
A smile instantly graces Ichika’s face. “I’m glad to hear that.”  
Ichika reaches over, and puts her hand on top of Cardia’s gloved hand.  
“One day…I’ll be able to kiss you, but for now, this will have to do.”  
Cardia smiles. “It…does feel nice.”  
Ichika smiles. “Good.”  
Then, she stands up. “I have to go to the castle now, but I’ll see you at the end of the day.”  
“Ok!” Cardia says. Then, she smiles. “Have a lovely day!”  
Ichika smiles at Cardia’s words. “I will. Thank you.”  
With that Ichika heads to the castle for work, her heart still soaring.  
All throughout the day, she’s distracted, thinking about Cardia. What is she doing; how is she doing; did she really say she loves me?! There’s so much to think about, and Ichika finds herself much more distracted than usual.  
Even Queen Victoria notices. “Captain Hoshino, if you could leave your daydream and join us, I’m sure we’d all be happy to see you,” says the queen teasingly.  
“I apologize, my queen!” says Ichika immediately.  
Finally, the day ends, and Ichika hurries home, eager to see Cardia.  
Ichika enters her home. “Cardia, I’m—“  
But then, she stops.   
Cardia isn’t in the sitting room.  
She looks around, sure that she must be here somewhere. “Cardia?” she calls.  
She goes upstairs to her bedroom, but Cardia isn’t there either. “Cardia?” she says again.  
She runs outside, and screams to the sky “Cardia!”  
But it seems she’s really gone.  
And Ichika knows Finis must have something to do with it.  
At that moment—  
A large airship flies overhead. But no, it’s not an airship—it’s more like a fortress, flying in the sky.  
Instantly, Hoshino knows that the airship appearing and Cardia disappearing have to be connected.  
As if to confirm this, the giant airship suddenly makes an announcement.  
It’s from a man called Nemo, who says the airship is called the Nautilus.  
He claims he will use the airship to destroy London.  
And he says that soon the world will be caught in an eternal war, caused by the one and only Isaac Beckford.  
 _Isaac Beckford…!_  
In hearing Isaac’s name, Ichika is suddenly certain—Cardia has to be on that ship. This must be the war Finis was talking about, and the Nautilus has to be a part of this somehow.  
Ichika grits her teeth.  
 _I have to get on that airship._


	11. Chapter 11

Ichika hurries to the castle, determined to find some way to get to the flying fortress.  
But on the way, she runs into—  
“Lupin?!” Ichika can hardly contain her surprise.  
Lupin gives her a grin. “Good to see you, Captain Hoshino.”  
“What are you doing here?” Ichika asks.  
“We saw the Nautilus, and heard its announcement,” says Lupin, “and as a thief who always works for good, I can’t stand by and do nothing at a time like this.”  
He gestures to the rest of the group. “This is my gang. Impey Barbicane, the engineer. Count Saint-Germain, the noble. Victor Frankenstein, the scientist. And Abraham Van Helsing, the muscle.”  
“Don’t call me the muscle, you dolt,” Van Helsing protests.  
“Anyway,” Lupin continues, “I’ll offer you a deal. You pardon my crimes and the crimes of my little group, and we’ll fly you up to the Nautilus.”  
Ichika considers the offer for a moment. The Royal Airforce can’t be counted on right now—she doesn’t know how many of them are being controlled by Finis, and thus they would never take her up to the center of Finis’ plans. It seems she has no other choice.  
“Very well. I accept your offer,” she responds resolutely.  
Lupin does a double take. “Wait, really?!”  
“Really.” Ichika flashes a grin. “But you’d better believe I’ll be back on your tail with whatever you do after this event is over!”  
Lupin grins back. “Fair enough. Come with me.”  
They walk back to the mansion—which is apparently owned by Count Saint-Germain—and board an airship on the premises.  
“Where did you get this airship?” Ichika asks.  
“Let’s just say I took it from its wrongful owners,” Lupin says with a grin, “and leave it at that.”  
Soon enough, the airship is flying in the air, speeding towards the Nautilus.  
They dodge shots fired from the Nautilus, Impey skillfully steering the airship as they fly. And soon, the airship flies upward, and boards the Nautilus.  
Ichika gets up. “I’ll be going to rescue Cardia now,” she says.  
“Cardia? Who’s that?” Lupin says.  
Ichika smiles. “The one I dearly love.”  
Lupin smiles back. “Ah, so this mission was all for love, eh? I approve!”  
And so, Ichika leaves the airship, and walks aboard the Nautilus to find Cardia.


	12. Chapter 12

All throughout the airship are Twilight soldiers, and Ichika makes short work of them with her sword. Seeing Twilight here confirms her suspicions—Finis is definitely here, and has something to with this.  
All the people who get in her way, she cuts down, determined to find her love.  
Then, finally, she enters a room, and slams the door open.  
“What is that?!” screams Finis, who is standing at the center of the room.  
Then—  
“Hello, Finis.”  
Ichika appears in the doorway.  
“I am here to rescue the princess.”  
Finis laughs. “And how do you suppose you’ll be doing that?”  
“Like this!” Ichika says, drawing her sword.  
Finis smirks. “Are you going to kill me? Go ahead, try it.”  
Ichika takes in her surroundings. A giant globe sits at the center of the room, and she sees Cardia sitting at the center of the globe. Upon seeing this, her eyes widen.  
“Finis!” she says, enraged. “I swear I will cut you down!”  
“By all means,” Finis says, “try it!”  
And Ichika charges, driving her sword into Finis’ body.  
He looks surprised for a moment, before falling to the ground.  
Ichika moves her sword backwards, driving it out of Finis’ body.   
Then, she turns to Cardia.  
She sits in the center of the globe, and she seems to be asleep, or otherwise unconscious.  
Ichika walks up to the center of the globe, and strokes it gently.  
“I will rescue you,” she says softly, “I promise.”  
“Ahahahahaha!” a voice suddenly resounds.  
Ichika jumps in surprise. “Finis?!”  
“Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me?” he says, and Ichika can hear the amusement in his voice. “You only killed the body. You cannot kill the soul.”  
Ichika grits her teeth, knowing she needs to hurry.  
And so, she raises her sword again—  
—and strikes the giant globe.  
“What are you doing?!” Finis cries.  
Ichika smirks. _If Finis doesn’t want me to do this, I must be doing something right!_   
She strikes the globe again.  
“No! Stop!” Finis cries.  
She strikes it once more—  
—and the glass shatters.  
Ichika jumps back as the globe breaks around her, and Cardia falls to the ground from within the globe.  
After a moment, Cardia finally opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is Ichika.   
“Ichika…you came for me.”  
Ichika smiles. “I would never have left you behind. You’re too important to me.”  
Cardia reaches out a hand, stroking Ichika’s cheek. Ichika’s eyes widen.   
“Your poison…is gone?”  
“It is, at least for now,” she replies. “It seems to be Finis’ doing, though I don’t know how long it will last.”  
Ichika smiles. “I’m glad to see it,” she says.  
And then, Ichika leans forward, and kisses Cardia.  
The kiss is unexpected, and Cardia’s eyes widen in surprise. But then, she relaxes, and leans into her lover.  
At first, Ichika’s kiss is gentle, calming. But, as she realizes this may be her only chance to embrace the one she loves, the kiss becomes a little more selfish, more filled with desire. It showcases how much Ichika wants to be with the one she loves though this one action.  
Ichika releases Cardia from her embrace. Ichika then smiles. “I know your poison is gone, at least for now…so I wanted to do that while I had the chance.”  
Cardia smiles back. “I…appreciate it.”  
“I love you, Cardia.”  
“I love you too, Ichika.”  
And with that, Ichika offers Cardia a hand. Cardia takes it, and together, they leave the flying ship, the Nautilus.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months later…  
Many told of the story of how Captain Hoshino defeated the Nautilus, and saved Steel London from a grim fate indeed.  
But presently…  
Frankenstein hands Ichika the vial. “This will nullify the poison,” he says. “She just needs to take it daily. I’ll keep making it for as long as you need,”   
“Fantastic!” Ichika says, so very happily. “Thank you, Frankenstein; I owe you a great debt,” says Ichika.  
Frankenstein scratches his cheek awkwardly. “It’s nothing; it’s the least I could do, after all.”  
And with that, he leaves Ichika’s home, and returns to Lupin’s gang.  
Ichika turns to Cardia, and hands the other woman the vial. “Will you drink it now?”  
Cardia smiles. “Of course.”  
And with that, she drinks the vial.  
As soon as she finishes, putting the empty vial on the table beside her, Ichika leans forward and kisses her.  
Her kiss is grateful, as she had no idea she would be able to kiss the one she loves a second time. She happily embraces Cardia, and shows her love to the other woman.  
Then, Ichika releases her.  
“I-Ichika! We didn’t even know if it worked yet!”  
“Sorry,” Ichika says with a smile. “I couldn’t wait.”  
Cardia smiles back.  
“You know,” Ichika says, “I can think of something fun we can do now that your poison is gone,”  
Cardia smiles. “Oh really? What’s that?”  
And with that, Ichika kisses her again.  
The two women spend the evening in each other’s arms, enjoying each other and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears.


End file.
